


Hold On

by silver_fish



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Hand-Holding, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, romantic ferris wheel ride hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/pseuds/silver_fish
Summary: Rinko doesn’tmeanto say yes when Lisa asks her to go to the fair, but, crowds aside, she quickly finds herself very glad that she did.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> with the worldwide release of bandori, i find myself caught in bandori hell again ahahaha and this time!!! i really wanted to write some cute lesbian content so ,,, rinko and lisa are my best girls and i just find them sooo cute together !! i really hope that this fic is good ! please enjoy <3

Rinko knows her shyness can cause problems. Aside from being annoying, keeping her from outings with Ako or from social events amongst other girls in her year, it often brings about other, more terrifying results.

Imai Lisa is, between what Rinko knows from classmates who know her through friends and what she’s heard from Ako about dance club, the least intimidating girl on the planet. She’s kind to everyone, whether she knows them or not, and she always has a rational word to put into an argument. Rinko _knew_ her, technically—knew her _name_ , at the very least—before joining Roselia, but since then, she’s found Lisa going out of her way to speak to her.

And Rinko has never really been very _good_ at speaking.

“She probably wants to be your friend,” Ako suggests, once. “She’s really nice, Rin-rin! You’d get along great!”

But Rinko doesn’t know about _that_.

Still, Lisa seems to be really trying to get closer to Rinko. And while Rinko doesn’t mind—she would like to be Lisa’s friend, even—it’s incredibly difficult to move past her social inadequacies and meet the girl halfway.

But _today_ …

Today she thinks she _did_.

 _Accidentally_.

It was after practice, and while Rinko was packing up her things, Lisa approached her with a, “Hey!” and a soft brush against the arm. When Rinko turned to look at her, she offered the most dazzling smile Rinko thinks she has ever seen on a person’s face.

“Good practice, huh? You sound really amazing, you know! You’re so talented.”

Rinko’s shoulders tensed. “Th-thank you. You as well, Imai-san.”

“So,” Lisa continued, and here her smile faltered slightly, replaced by a rosy dusting over her cheeks and an anxious bite of the bottom lip, “Yukina and I were planning to go to this fair that’s set up near here for the month on Saturday, but Yukina can’t make it anymore, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me instead? I _really_ want to go! It looks really fun, and they have this huge Ferris Wheel there too…”

Rinko _wanted_ to say no.

But the hopeful glimmer in Lisa’s eyes, her excitable posture, the roundness of her lips as she waited for Rinko’s answer…

“Sure!” she squeaked. “W-why not?”

Lisa beamed. “Great! Here, would you mind giving me your phone number? I can message and let you know when and where to meet me.”

When she held out her phone to Rinko, there was nothing Rinko could do but accept it and type in her phone number.

Lisa left practice that day with a skip in her step, and Rinko left with an anxious weight on her chest.

It was only a couple hours later that Lisa texted, a simple, _Thank you for agreeing to come with me! I’m really looking forward to it! :)_

She’s…

Adorable, frankly.

But Rinko didn’t reply to the message then, and, another hour later, she still hasn’t.

Instead, she is lying face-down on Ako’s bed while Ako and Tomoe look over her with frowns.

“Well, it’s still two days away,” Ako offers uncertainly. “You could cancel.”

“I—I can’t,” Rinko says, voice muffled by Ako’s pillows. “She looked so...happy. I couldn’t…”

“Well, it sounds like she likes you,” Tomoe muses. “From what Ako’s said, at least…”

“Oneechan is super popular with girls,” Ako says proudly. “She can help you out!”

“Well, I would just say—don’t go if _you_ don’t want to,” Tomoe says. “It’s gotta be for you, as much as it’s for her. She wouldn’t have asked you if she thought you would say no, anyway, right?”

“Do you like Lisa-nee, Rin-rin?” Ako wonders.

Rinko looks up to her, blinking. “I—I don’t know.”

“Do you think she’s cute?” Tomoe queries.

Rinko’s cheeks sear. “I—I guess so.”

Tomoe hums in thought, then says, “Maybe you should think about that a bit more before you decide if backing out is really a good idea or not.”

When Rinko gives no response, Tomoe turns to Ako and adds, “I have to get going so I can meet Himari on time, though. Ah...but good luck, Rinko-san.”

Rinko puts her face against the pillow again.

“Okay,” Ako says, sitting down on her bed near Rinko’s feet as Tomoe excuses herself from the room. “You said Lisa-nee texted, right? What did she say?”

Rinko grabs blindly for her phone, then passes it back to Ako without a word.

Ako swings her feet slightly as she opens the device and checks the message.

“So cute,” she gushes. “You have to text her back, Rin-rin!”

“I _can’t_.”

Ako huffs. “You have to! I won’t let you leave here until you do.”

“A-Ako-chan!”

But Ako holds Rinko’s phone securely away from her, looking quite serious.

“Lisa-nee’s really nice,” Ako insists. “She asked you because she wants to go with you.”

“She wanted to go with Yukina-san first,” Rinko points out.

“Sure. They’re best friends. She could’ve asked anyone else, but she chose you!” Ako grins. “That’s a good thing, Rin-rin!”

Maybe, but…

“There will be so many people there.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Ako says, dismissive. “Lisa-nee will stay by your side the whole time! She’ll understand if it’s a little overwhelming for you too.”

Rinko hesitates, and Ako takes the silence as an opportunity to begin typing away at the screen.

“W-what are you doing?” Rinko squeaks, reaching desperately for her phone.

Ako turns away just enough that Rinko can’t quite grab it from her. In just a few seconds, though, Ako hands it back to her. There, in the text field, she has written, _Me too! Thank you for inviting me, Imai-san! <3 _

“Good?” Ako asks.

“Y-yeah,” Rinko says, inhaling sharply. She poises her finger above the _send_ button, but…

“Rin-rin~!” Ako singsongs, and she jumps.

The action pushes her wrist up, and her finger hits the button all on its own.

“Oh no…”

She stares down in mortification, and, as she watches, the text bubble on Lisa’s side pops up.

In one...two...three...four…

A new message appears beneath Rinko’s (Ako’s, really):

_How cute! Does noon on Saturday work?_

Rinko drops her phone, as if it has suddenly burned her.

“Rin-rin?” Ako asks, alarmed.

Rinko can do nothing but stare down at her phone, face searing.

“What did she say?” Ako presses, kneeling down beside the device but not yet picking it up. She looks to Rinko, questioning.

“She…” Rinko stops, inhaling sharply. “She—she said...she…”

“Can I look?” Ako ventures, voice unsure.

Rinko nods, throat tight.

Ako picks the phone up and scans the message.

Immediately, she breaks into a grin.

“That’s adorable!” she enthuses. “You guys are so cute. So? Does noon on Saturday work?”

Rinko focusses on her breathing for a moment, and then she manages, “Y-yeah, I think it does.”

Ako starts typing right away.

Rinko holds her breath until Ako passes her phone back to her, and then lets it all out in one shaky exhale. This time, Ako has written, _That sounds great. I can’t wait!_

This time, she does not hesitate (as much) to press the send button.

Soon after, Lisa responds with, _Me either! Thanks again for agreeing to come. I know we’ll have a great time~!_

Rinko sighs, shutting her phone off and setting it on Ako’s bed. Then, she flops on her back beside it and stares up at the ceiling, her chest and stomach in knots which she is not sure she can wholly attribute to being shy.

“Are you going to go?” Ako asks excitedly, sitting down beside her.

“Yeah,” Rinko croaks. “I think I am.”

“Good!” She beams. “Then, we’d better start preparing!”

“I don’t think—”

“Don’t protest!” Ako cries. “Just put your faith in me, Rin-rin!”

Rinko’s lips twitch slightly.

It will be very hard to be afraid of what’s to come, she reasons, if Ako is going to help her get there.

* * *

She’s afraid anyway, of course.

She wakes up at seven in the morning on Saturday. Her first impulse once she’s awake is to text Lisa and say she can’t make it, but she quickly shoots the thought down again. She can’t do that. Not when Lisa sounded so _happy_ that she said yes.

But she finds herself reaching for her phone to message Lisa about every thirty minutes, regardless. Each time, it takes a bit longer to convince herself not to do it, but the hours pass by, and, before she knows it, the time is drawing terrifyingly close to noon.

When the clock on her phone is at _11:34_ , it dings with a notification.

From Lisa, it reads, _Where do you want to meet, Rinko?_

As she opens it and goes to respond, though, typing and retyping a variety of different messages in just a couple short minutes, Lisa sends a second message:

_I could come by your house and we could walk together from there~!_

Rinko’s heart stops.

But she takes a deep breath, and types back a quick affirmation and her own address.

 _Great!_ Lisa responds. _I’ll be by soon~!_

Rinko sets her phone down slowly, and then presses a firm hand against her chest. Her heart is beating much faster than usual, and she takes a moment, simply counting the pulses.

One, two, three, four, five. Six.

Seven.

Eight.

She exhales, lowering her hand.

It’ll be fine, she reasons, Ako’s prior insistence echoing in her head.

Rinko doesn’t do well in crowds. She surely never has.

But if Lisa is there, maybe…

She shakes herself.

No. It doesn’t matter. Lisa is just trying to get to know her outside of Roselia, and Rinko _wants_ that, wants that kind of human connection she shares with Ako with another person. And, of all the other band members, she thinks Lisa is the one she _most_ wants that with.

Lisa, who works harder than anyone, with the only evidence of this being her worn fingers. Who can always offer a reason for them to keep pushing, who can always bring a smile to Yukina’s face when nobody else could ever even get close, who is constantly encouraging Ako’s growth in her music and Sayo’s ability to play, not to be better than Hina, but to be the best player _Sayo_ can be. Lisa, who keeps Roselia together, the most vital part of their ensemble—Roselia’s very heart, maybe.

Rinko holds her phone tightly, willing her pulse to slow, and then sinks down on to her bed with legs like jelly. Somewhere deep inside her, she wishes she had just said no when Lisa asked her to come the other day, but somewhere even deeper she finds that her anxiety isn’t all based in trepidation. Rather, she is almost looking forward to the afternoon with Lisa.

Still, as she waits, she cannot help the nervous taps of her fingers against her knees, moving along in the familiar patterns of the Roselia pieces she has memorized through hours upon hours of rigorous practice.

She knows Lisa is much the same as her, and yet she makes it look so easy. Rinko could never compare, could never be anywhere near as graceful, as angelic in her music, as…

She stops, realizing that she has put her finger in the wrong position, so caught up in her own thoughts as she was.

Beside her, her phone buzzes with a notification.

Fully expecting it to be Lisa, it is a bit of a shock to pick up the device and see a message from Ako instead:

_Have fun with Lisa-nee today, Rin-rin~!_

A smile tugs up at her lips, and she opens the chat to respond, but is interrupted halfway through her message by another notification, this one from Lisa, simply saying, _Here!_

Cold dread runs through Rinko’s body.

She inhales, closing her eyes firmly, and then…

Forces herself to stand.

Her legs protest at first, but she quickly manages to get them moving. She slips on a thin sweater, then leaves her room behind. She says good-bye to her parents, who call back the same, and she exits the house.

She spots Lisa immediately, pacing the sidewalk before the path up to the Shirokanes’ house.

Lisa looks up at her at the same time, and, despite the distance between them, their eyes lock. It is like everything else in the world melts away for just a moment, and then the wind picks up a bit and Rinko blows hair of her face, surprised at the suddenness of its arrival there.

“Rinko!” Lisa calls, waving a hand above her head. “Ready to go?”

Rinko swallows, then picks her way down the steps and comes to Lisa’s side.

Lisa’s smile shines brighter than the afternoon sun, Rinko thinks.

“It’s not too long of a walk,” Lisa is saying. “So we’ll have plenty of time to spend at the fair. Do you have a curfew?”

Rinko shakes her head. It such a rarity that she leaves the house on her own at all that even the _idea_ of setting a curfew for her has never been brought up before.

“Sweet! Okay, let’s get going, then!”

Rinko nods, and then, to her surprise, Lisa reaches for her hand, grabbing it firmly and pulling her along the sidewalk. She doesn’t let go, and Rinko doesn’t ask her to, too overwhelmed by the feeling of it, the softness of Lisa’s hand, the gentle yet strong way she grips Rinko’s, as if Rinko is fragile but Lisa is too attached to let go.

And the whole way, Lisa talks.

“I was really excited when I heard that it was coming this weekend. You know, it comes every year, but it still feels like the first time, no matter how often I go.”

“You...like amusement parks, then?” Rinko ventures.

Lisa laughs. It is a sound drenched in honey.

“I guess I do!” she agrees. “Yukina and I would come here with her dad when we were just kids. Eventually, the tradition kind of faded out, but we’ve still come a couple times over the past few years.”

But she said Yukina couldn’t make it this time.

So...why ask _Rinko_?

Lisa must see the question in her eyes, though, because she adds, “It doesn’t matter who I’m with. I know it’ll be just as enjoyable, whether it’s Yukina I’m enjoying it with or not.”

Rinko’s cheeks sting almost to the point of pain.

“I—I see,” she whispers.

“I’m really glad you said yes,” Lisa tells her, and her eyes are shining, shining like a sea of stars on the clearest night, shining, shining, shining.

 _Shining_.

She is so radiant, Rinko thinks.

Her heart pounds furiously.

“M-me too,” she squeaks.

Lisa’s smile could bring Heaven to Earth.

“We’re getting close!” Lisa tells her, excitement creating a bounce in her steps. “It’ll be so much fun! What do you want to do first, Rinko?”

Rinko’s breath catches.

“Ah, I—I don’t really…”

“What about roller coasters?” Lisa presses. “Do you like them?”

“Sure!” Rinko blurts, but—

She has never been on a roller coaster in her life.

“Sweet!” Lisa grips her hand a little tighter. “Let’s go on some of those first, then.”

Rinko’s throat feels quite dry, suddenly, but she allows Lisa to pull her forward and, in no time at all, they arrive at the entrance to the fair.

There is a small admission price, apparently, Rinko notes as they come up to the short line at the entrance. She has thankfully brought along her regular bag, and in it is her phone and some cash, just in case.

It appears this will be a _just in case_.

But as they step up to the counter, Lisa says, “Two students, please!” and hands the money for both of them to the ticketer without even breaking in her smile.

“Ah...Imai-san—” Rinko tries, but Lisa cuts her off with a shake of the head.

“I asked you to come,” Lisa reminds her. “It’s only fair I pay. Besides,” she adds with a wink, “I wanted to! I couldn’t let a cute girl like you fend all for herself, after all.”

Rinko’s stomach twists, but it is not entirely unpleasant of a feeling.

Rather…

Though it is embarrassing, painfully so, she cannot help the smile that creeps onto her face.

They let the ticketer stamp their hands, to prove their payment, and then Lisa grabs Rinko’s hand again, pulling her into the depths of the fair. There are people everywhere, chatting and cheering and laughing, but Rinko’s eyes land on Lisa’s hand, holding hers with a grip somewhere between iron and silk, and it is as though the crowds fade away entirely.

There is only Lisa, Rinko, and their hands.

Their hands.

“This way!” Lisa calls back, and then she adds a little bounce to her step, pulling Rinko in the direction of what is surely the largest roller coaster in the area.

Rinko’s stomach drops, but she focusses on not dragging her feet, determined not to let Lisa know she is terrified out of her skin.

Lisa embodies so many things, she thinks. Lisa—kind, beautiful, talented, adventurous…

She shakes herself. Lisa wants her here, right? She could have asked Sayo or Ako or any of her classmates, but she didn’t.

She asked Rinko.

And Rinko said yes.

She grips Lisa’s hand with as much strength as she can muster and hurries to keep up with the girl.

The line for the roller coaster is quite short, and they fall in line behind what Rinko can only assume, from their intertwined hands, is a couple.

“Yukina is totally afraid of roller coasters,” Lisa informs her. “She always refused to go on them with me, when we were kids. But her dad was willing to take her place, at least.” Lisa turns to Rinko, eyes sparkling. “I’ve never been on one with a friend, though! I think it’ll be pretty fun. Don’t you?”

“I—I guess so.”

Lisa watches her for a moment, and then giggles softly. “Are you scared?” she asks. “Don’t worry! It looks scary, but once it’s moving, you’ll have the time of your life.”

But still, Rinko glances up at the roller coaster, uncertain.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Lisa tells her, voice tinged with concern.

Rinko swallows. “I… It’s okay. Just…” She looks away from Lisa, cheeks searing. “Just...don’t let go of my hand...okay?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Rinko’s breath gets caught in her throat, but before either of them can say another word, the line is suddenly moving forward.

They get on near the back (to Lisa’s apparent disappointment, but Rinko cannot help the feeling of relief which passes through her when she sees where the only available seats are), and once they are seated, a bar falls upon them, securing them in the cart. Rinko rests her hands on the bar, gripping it tightly, and Lisa places her hand atop Rinko’s.

“Just hold on,” Lisa tells her, offering a wink, and then they start to move.

Rinko inhales sharply and nods. As they begin their ascension up the rails, she spares Lisa one more look. The girl catches her eyes with a smile, and she opens her mouth, beginning to speak, but the words are quickly lost as the coaster falls downward, and the joyous cries from the front car drop back to them, until those cries are their very own.

The wind roars by, taking all of Rinko’s prior fear with it. In its place, a grin stretches across her face, and laughter bubbles at her lips. Her hand, poised beneath Lisa’s, is warm with Lisa’s presence, and that warmth seems to take her entire body by hold, spreading from her head all the way down to her toes.

The ride ends almost as soon as it began, and Rinko and Lisa look to each other immediately, beaming.

“See?” Lisa says. “Not so bad, right?”

Rinko nods, her cheeks flushed with more than just the adrenaline of the ride. “Y-yeah, it was...fun.”

“I’m so glad!” Lisa takes hold of Rinko’s hand, twining their fingers together. “Let’s get moving, then~! There’s still so much to do!”

Rinko lets Lisa pull her away from the roller coaster and guide her back through the crowds again. They eventually come to a stop as they catch the scent of cooking food, and Lisa turns to Rinko, tilting her head inquisitively.

“Have you had lunch?” she asks.

“Ah, no, I haven’t…”

“Here, let me buy you something, then!”

Rinko blinks. “N-no, Imai-san, that’s—”

“I want to,” Lisa insists.

Rinko frowns at her.

“How about this, then?” Lisa leans a little closer to her, reaching to hold her other hand too. “I’ll pay for lunch for you, and as repayment, you can call me Lisa. How does that sound?”

“I-Imai-san…!”

But her eyes are so earnest.

“Please, Rinko? There’s nothing I want more than you to call me by my name, you know~!”

It’s not really repayment, though, if it’s something Rinko wants too.

“I-Imai-san—”

“Lisa,” she corrects.

“Lisa,” Rinko tries again, “I...I still don’t think that’s fair…”

“It’s perfectly fair,” Lisa stresses. “I really do just want to treat you, Rinko! I’m so grateful you came with me today. It’s the least I could do. Honest!”

Rinko’s voice sticks in her throat.

But Lisa’s eyes remain on her, begging her to speak.

“O-okay,” she manages, after a long moment. “If...if that’s what you want, but…”

“But?”

Rinko looks to her feet, cheeks warm. “I’m here with you because I want to be, Imai—Lisa,” she amends hastily. “S-so…”

Lisa is quiet for a moment, and Rinko dares to glance up at her, but finds her gaze fastly stuck to the girl. She’s smiling, soft and sweet, and her eyes are bright with something Rinko cannot quite find a word for.

“You’re adorable,” Lisa tells her gently. “But don’t worry about it, okay? Let’s get something to eat.”

She drops one of Rinko’s hands, then pulls Rinko to a food stand just a few metres away.

“What do you like?” she asks.

Rinko shakes her head. “I’m not really picky…”

“But you don’t like celery, right?” Lisa thinks for a moment. “Is there any reason for that?”

Rinko scrunches up her nose. “The texture,” she admits. “It doesn’t taste horrible, I guess, but…”

Lisa laughs an angel’s hymn. “I see,” she says. “Then, why don’t we just share some fries or something?”

“Ah, sure…”

Lisa leads them up to the front of the food stand, ordering them fries to share and two bottles of water, one for each of them. Nearby, there are tables set out, but there are few available, Rinko notes.

“Come this way,” Lisa tells her, and though her hands are too full to grab for Rinko, Rinko feels a force pulling her along after Lisa, anyway.

Lisa takes them past the food stands, and eventually they come to a quieter area, where there is only one ride:

A Ferris Wheel.

It turns lethargically, but reaches very high, looking out over the city.

Lisa must catch Rinko looking, because she says, “We can do it, if you want.”

“…Huh?”

“The Ferris Wheel,” Lisa clarifies. “But we should wait until it’s a little darker. I’ve never been on it myself, but I’ve heard that it’s a beautiful sight with the city lights.”

Rinko tears her gaze away from the wheel and fixes her eyes, instead, on Lisa.

“You’ve never been on it?” she asks, surprised. “Not even with Yukina-san…?”

“Nope. I asked her once, but she told me—”

She stops, and suddenly her face is quite red.

“Lisa…?”

“I-it’s nothing!” She lets out a breathy giggle. “No, I’ve never been on it before, but I’d really like to do it with you today, if you’re okay with that!”

“O-of course, if…if you want to, but—”

“There’s a bench here!” Lisa says loudly. “Let’s sit down and eat before they get cold!”

Rinko is still for a moment, unsure, and then she shakes herself. Lisa wants her here, she remembers. Lisa asked her to come. Lisa has told her already she doesn’t mind that Rinko is here in Yukina’s place. If there was really a problem, she’s sure Lisa would mention it…

She follows Lisa to the bench, but her feet feel like cement, suddenly.

“Here.” Lisa hands her one of the water bottles.

“Th…thanks.”

“You know,” Lisa says, “when I asked you, I was really worried you would say no.”

Rinko stares at her, shocked.

“I know you’re not a fan of crowds,” Lisa continues, tone apologetic. “But I wanted to spend this time with you, anyway.”

“…I thought about it.”

Lisa meets her eyes, then her lips twitch up into a little smile.

“Them, I’m glad you decided to come,” she says. “I’m really happy you’re here with me.”

Rinko could not look away from Lisa if she wanted to.

There’s something about Lisa, she supposes. An overwhelming positive energy, as bright and giving as the sun, with the same weight of gravity, too. It would be impossible to ignore her. It would be even less possible to hate her. Everything about Lisa is—

Beautiful.

 _Breathtaking_.

“Y-yeah,” Rinko breathes. “I’m really happy too…”

Lisa’s smile really could light up anything.

“Fries?” she offers, holding the food out between them.

Rinko takes one, and then the conversation falls away in favour of their shared lunch.

But the feelings remain, she thinks. A blissful joy swirling around them unceasingly, happiness in its purest form.

Rinko is very glad she said _yes_.

* * *

They spend the remainder of the afternoon between rides and more food, and by the time the sun is beginning to sink below the horizon, Rinko has all but forgotten about the Ferris Wheel.

That is, until Lisa pulls out her phone, checks the time, and says, “I think we have time for one more, Rinko.”

When Lisa smiles at her, it is as though everything else stands still.

Rinko cocks her head, eyebrows furrowing. “Which one should we do?”

“Rinko! Did you forget?” Lisa laughs. “The Ferris Wheel, of course! We can watch the sunset from it. Come on, let’s go before it gets too busy!”

This time, Rinko is completely prepared for when Lisa reaches to grab her hand and pull her along, and she follows more than willingly, mesmerized by the way Lisa’s hair flows as she races forward and the excitable bounce in her steps, as if there is nothing she would rather be doing than _this_ , right now, _with Rinko_.

They come to the Ferris Wheel in no time at all, but a large line is already beginning to gather around it. Suddenly, Rinko understands what Lisa meant when she said the Ferris Wheel would probably be better around dusk.

“It won’t take long,” Lisa assures her. “It’s pretty big. I bet we’ll get on the next time it goes around.”

Rinko nods, shifting on her feet.

They wait in silence, and, just as Lisa said, they are soon being ushered forward into one of the cars. It’s not extremely spacious, by any means, and yet Rinko finds herself sitting much closer to Lisa than the space really requires to. Lisa makes no protest, however, and simply shoots her an excited grin.

“I just want to say thank you, again,” Lisa says, as the car door closes and they leave the platform. “For coming today. I had a really good time with you.”

Rinko knows they should both be looking outside, but her eyes are locked on Lisa and Lisa only.

“I had a good time too,” she whispers.

Lisa reaches over and grabs her hand. “Look,” she says. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

They both turn their gazes out the window. Before them, the lights of the city are beginning to appear in front of the orange shadow of the setting sun. Above them, the few stars that can be seen through the cloud of the city are beginning to peek out.

Rinko lets out a sharp exhale, amazed.

“Wow,” she breathes. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah,” Lisa says softly. “It really is.”

Rinko turns to Lisa, words on the tip of her tongue, but they get stuck behind her mouth before she can expel them.

Lisa’s eyes are on her, not on the scenery outside.

Rinko’s breath catches in an entirely new way.

“You know,” Lisa says quietly, “I didn’t ask you to come with me because Yukina couldn’t make it.”

Rinko blinks. “Wh-what?”

Lisa looks down at their intertwined fingers, her cheeks dusted with pink. “I never even asked Yukina,” she admits. “I just…didn’t know else to ask.”

Her grip on Rinko’s hand tightens, and she looks up at Rinko, eyes shining.

“I really like you, Rinko. I—I have for a while, actually! And…and I thought maybe… There had to be something, right? Something we could do together that could bring us closer, and so when I heard the fair was coming back…” She inhales carefully. “Yukina told me, when we were kids, that I shouldn’t ride the Ferris Wheel with her because she wanted me to do it with someone special. She wanted me to save this view for a really special moment, with a really special person, but now…” She laughs, a light, airy sound that makes Rinko’s already-pounding heart beat even faster. “Now, I’m not even paying attention to that view, because there’s an even better one right beside me.”

“L-Lisa—”

“I-it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way!” Lisa says quickly. “I don’t—”

Rinko has always been _too_ shy. Too shy to make friends, too shy to keep playing piano, too shy to…

But ever since joining Roselia, she has found that, sometimes, acts of courage can really pay off.

And so, it is with this in mind that she—

Leans forward, and presses her lips against Lisa’s.

Lisa lets out a short, startled gasp, but then her lips spread into a smile, and she kisses back, her free hand coming up to cup Rinko’s cheek. Lisa’s lips are sweet, soft, honey-coated, like Heaven on Earth…

They separate, but do not completely pull away. Instead, Lisa rests her forehead on Rinko’s, smiling wide.

“Thank you,” Rinko whispers. “For asking me.”

Lisa giggles. “Well, I wouldn’t want to spend this moment with anybody else, you know.”

Yeah, Rinko thinks she does know.

After all…

She couldn’t imagine spending it with anyone other than Lisa.

They both turn to look outside the window of the car. They are right around the top of the Ferris Wheel, and they city shines back up at them, almost as bright as the sunshine beside Rinko.

The whole way back down, they don’t drop each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! xx
> 
> p.s. feel free to catch me on twitter @laphicets or on tumblr @guremahi and talk headcanons + see fic excerpts from me before they're out~!


End file.
